The present invention relates to a high-speed wireless communication technique for mobile terminals, and more particularly to an information processing system, a wireless communication apparatus, a method, and a program that achieve high-speed wireless communication and manage content downloaded from a cloud to the mobile terminal side.
Wireless communication techniques such as Wifi®, Bluetooth® and LTE are important techniques supporting our life, and development of higher-speed wireless communication techniques is actively performed. As such a high-speed wireless communication technique, for example, a wireless communication technique using electromagnetic waves at frequencies of 60 GHz band (that is, a millimeter-wave band) exists. In wireless communication using a millimeter-wave band, super-high-speed data communication in multi-gigabits is possible. Data communication using a terahertz-wave band, which is electromagnetic waves of a higher frequency, is also possible. On the other hand, in the case of applying wireless communication at such a high frequency band to a mobile terminal, the following problem is conceivable.
Since the data transfer speed of a system bus and a storage device in a mobile terminal is slower than the wireless communication speed using a high frequency band, there is a high possibility that congestion occurs, and the efficiency of frequency utilization decreases. Further, in wireless communication using a high frequency band, the wavelength is short, and the straightness is very high. Therefore, there is a high possibility that communication between the mobile terminal and an access point is disconnected due to influence by a temporary obstacle such as a person crossing a wireless link. Therefore, there is a problem that, if content cached in a volatile memory such as the main memory of the mobile terminal is changed in a state that communication between the mobile terminal and the access point is disconnected, the changed data on the volatile memory is lost when the mobile terminal is powered off.